Sorry Bo
by glasswrks
Summary: Kenzi feels the need to fix a mistake she made with Bo. Please see notes.


**Title:** "Sorry Bo."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** November 4, 2012

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Lost Girl

**Timeline:** After the second season.

**Couple:** Bo/Lauren, with a healthy dose of Kenzi.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: "Lost Girl," is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest

**Author's Note:** Kenzi has to fix a problem. This takes place after the second season finale, so there is a slight mention of a scene from the finale and I do mean, _slight_ you might just miss it. Oh, I do realize that what happens in the story is O.O.C. for one specific person, that being said, just go with it, it's fiction. **ETA: **I just noticed the formating during the first part of the story, sorry, that's not how it looked when I wrote it.

**Thanks:** To my beta, Eblane, as always, you've made the story better.

* * *

I want to read without interruption

I want my spirit to take flight

I want to lose myself in the

Memories of what we had

That night.

I want to look at you and get

Lost in the wonder of your smile

I need you to hold me when my

Nightmares prevail

I want you to know,

I love you more than

For your body

My heart and soul are

Yours to command

Lead us into the future

Hand in hand

Take what you need, giving

More in return

You are the one I long

For

Your touch makes me

Burn

Take my trust in you

To always do what's

Right

Never go to bed angry

Never go to bed after

A fight

This place is our haven,

Our sanctuary, from sins

Perceived and true

Let me kiss your sorrows

Away

And take you to the highest

Heights

Let me surround your

Body

As your surround my heart.

"Oh barf!" Kenzi exclaimed as she looked over Bo's shoulder.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelped, taken by surprise.

"'Let me surround your body, as you...'" Kenzi read aloud as she snatched the paper from the kitchen counter.

"Hey give that back!" Bo said pushing away from the counter and chasing her roommate.

Kenzi ran around the couch keeping as far away from Bo as she possible while continuing to read out loud. "'I want to read?'" she said as she looked at Bo. "When do you read if it's not a case file?" she asked.

"Kenzi..." Bo leaped over the couch landing in front of her.

"No fair Succupoet who didn't know it," she grouched.

Bo took the paper from her and tried to smooth out the wrinkles created by Kenzi's grasp.

Kenzi frowned as she looked at the dejected face of her friend. "Hey, Bo..." she said softly. "I'm sorry." Most of the time Bo really did not mind how much she goofed off, but even Kenzi could see that she may have gone a little too far this time.

Bo looked at her, then back at the paper for a moment or two before shaking her head slowly. "No, you're right, what was I thinking?" She crumbled the paper into a small ball, took it to the trash and tossed it.

"Bo..."

"I... I'll be back later Kenz. I need to take a walk," she said as she grabbed her leather jacket and left.

Kenzi sighed. She walked over to the trash and took the wadded up piece of paper out. _'This isn't good,'_ she thought.

She had hurt Bo.

She had not meant to, she was just joking around. She just never thought of Bo writing poetry.

It didn't seem _right_ for some reason.

Bo didn't write poetry; people more than likely wrote poetry about _her._

But regardless of how _she_ felt about the situation, Kenzi knew she had to fix this. She had to make it right.

She walked over to the kitchen counter, noticing the extra sheets of blank paper and for a brief moment considered re-writing what Bo poem before dismissing the idea altogether.

'_I can't do that,'_ she told herself. What she needed to know was who the poem written for: hopping up on the counter, she began to read, "I think I just threw up in my mouth," she muttered to herself. "Okay, so it's not all _that_ bad," she said as she read a certain passage sighing at the end, "Better stick to fighting BoBo, Hallmark® will _not_ be knocking down your door anytime soon."

"Dude! Where's your head?" she asked out loud. Dejectedly Kenzi knew she should put the poem away, in case Bo changed her mind later on. _'Then again,'_ she thought gleefully, as she clapped her hands together, "I'll just leave it for Hot Pants. Bo will thank me later," she nodded.

* * *

"You did what! Are you crazy?"

Kenzi winced, "That's debatable," she answered after telling Bo what she'd done.

"Kenzi, how could you?"

"Come on," she griped, "We both know you're hot for that woman's twa..."

Bo shook her head, "_Don't_ even _think_ about finishing that sentence," she admonished.

Kenzi shrugged, "Okay, so you're hot for her royal neediness..."

Bo sighed, "Kenzi, you don't understand..."

Kenzi scoffed, "What's to understand? How you had or have the hots for both Dyson and she of the magical vajayjay? How you've saved her as many times as you've saved me? How you helped wake Nadia from her curse; now that I think about it she was probably safer there anyway," she said more to herself. "Let's not forget that lip lock you planted on the Doc _in_ front of Dyson no less. Points for cajones..."

"Is this going anywhere?" Bo asked pointedly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes," Kenzi replied. "This is going to get your lady love. That sappy shit gets them all the time."

Bo uncrossed her arms and walked to Kenzi, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, "This," she stressed giving Kenzi a _gentle_ squeeze, "Is not a movie of the week or Lifetime©... this does _not_ happen in real life."

Kenzi winced slightly. "Ok Succupoet, point taken," she agreed. "But dude," she whined. "You so should have seen her face... if I wasn't all about the guys, I would have _so_ hit that…"

Bo could not help but laugh out loud at Kenzi's colorful description, "It's a good thing you're not," she said smiling.

"You got that right," Kenzi replied as she ducked out of Bo's hands. "Cuz you couldn't handle the competition," she stated, gesturing with a pelvic thrust in Bo's direction.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Bo's neck snapped so quickly, Kenzi cringed in sympathy. "Lauren..."

The blonde smiled. "I knocked," she said, gesturing behind her towards the door.

"That's okay, come in, come in," Bo replied.

"And, _this_ is my cue to leave," Kenzi said. "_You_," she said punching Bo in the arm and regretting it as she shook her hand afterwards, "May repay me tomorrow with pancakes. See you later Dr. Feelgood," she told Lauren. "My work is done," she said more to herself as the other two women were staring at each other.

"Yeah... pancakes..."

"Night Kenzi and thank you," Lauren said.

Kenzi nodded briefly before turning around and practically skipping up the stairs. She paused momentarily and looked down to at the couple. She laughed as she saw Bo practically get her tonsils sucked out of her by the good doctor.

Kenzi smiled; it did her heart good to see Bo happy for a change. "You might wanna come up for air sometime Succuface!" she called out as she continued up to her room.

"Kenzi!"

Kenzi laughed as she jumped on her bed.

The End.


End file.
